1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an improved actuating apparatus in a means for applying a covering structure in form of a hose-shaped foil onto a lavatory seat, which applying means includes a means for storing the hose-shaped foil, a controlled means for advancing the hose-shaped foil along the lavatory seat and a means for taking up a respective spent foil section, which hose-shaped foil is arranged to be drawn off at the one end from the means for storing the hose-shaped foil by a length corresponding to the length of the lavatory seat, is arranged further to be advanced by the controlled means for advancing the foil along the lavatory seat and finally to be taken up at its other end in said spent foil take-up means.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Means for applying a covering structure in form of a hose-shaped foil onto a lavatory seat are generally available and disclosed, for instance, in the two Swiss patent specifications Nos. 624 004 and 624 565. In utilizing such foil applying means specifically in public or semi-public lavatories it has been found that a malfunctioning which may be due to a depleted foil storage, a breakdown of the advancing system or a damage to the hose-shaped foil may go unnoticed for an extended duration and, therefore, the hygienic effect of such apparatuses is a rather questionable matter. This poses specifically a problem in such cases, in which the advancing operation of the hose-shaped foil is triggered by an insertion of a coin because in such case a user cannot consume the expected service.